ubisoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Ubisoft Games
The following is a list of games published and/or developed by Ubisoft. A *''Advance Guardian Heroes'' (2004) *''Alexander'' (2004) *''America's Army: Rise of a Soldier'' *''Ape Escape 2'' (2003) *''Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed'' (2004) *''Asphalt Urban GT'' (2004) *''Assassin's Creed'' (2007-2008) *''Assassin's Creed 2'' (2009) *''America's Army: True Soldiers'' (2007) B *''B.A.T.'' (1990) *''B.A.T. II - The Koshan Conspiracy'' (1992) *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance'' (2004) *''Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu'' (2003) *''Batman Vengeance'' (2001) *''Battle Realms'' (2001) *''Beyond Good & Evil (2003)'' *''Blazing Angels (2006)'' *''Blazing Angels 2: Secret Missions of WWII'' (2007) *''Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood'' (2005) *''Brothers In Arms: Road to Hill 30'' (2005) *''Battles of Prince of Persia'' (2006) *''Beowulf: The Game'' (2007) C *''Capitalism 2'' (2001) *''Catz 5'' (2002) *''Chessmaster'' (2003-2004) *''Chessmaster 9000'' (2002) *''Chessmaster 10th Edition'' (2004) *''Cold Fear'' (2005) *''Conflict Zone'' (2001) *''Conquest: Frontier Wars'' (2001) *''Cranium Kabookii'' (2007) *''Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon'' (2003) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2004) *''CSI: Dark Motives'' (2004) *''CSI: Miami'' (2004) *''CSI: Hard Evidence'' (2004) *Crush Roller (1981) D *''Dark Messiah of Might and Magic'' (2006) *''Destroyer Command'' (2002) *''Devil May Cry 3'' (2006) *''Dogz 5'' (2002) *''Driver: Parallel Lines'' (2007) *''Driver 76'' (2007) *''Driver: Working Title'' (TBA) *''Dragon Riders: Chronicles of Pern (2001)'' *''Dark Messiah of Might and Magic: Elements (2006-2008)'' *Devil Zone (1980) E *''Enchanted Arms'' (2006) F *''F1 Racing Championship'' (2001) *''Faces of War'' (2006) *''Far Cry'' (2004) *''Far Cry Instincts'' (2005) *''Far Cry Instincts Predator'' *''Far Cry: Vengeance'' (2006) *''Fer et flamme'' (1986) *''FLOW: Urban Dance Uprising'' (2005) *''Fred'' (1989) *Food Fight (1983) G *''GT Pro Series'' (2006) *''Ghost Recon'' (2001-2003) *''Ghost Recon: Desert Siege'' (2003) *''Ghost Recon: Island Thunder'' (2003) *''Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm'' (2004) *''Ghost Recon 2'' (2004-2005) *''Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter'' (2006) *''Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2'' (2007) *''Great Courts'' (1989) *''Great Courts 2'' (1991) H *''Haze'' (2008) *''H.A.W.X.'' (2009) *''H.A.W.X. 2'' (2010) *''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' (2006) *''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Hammers of Fate'' (2006) *''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East'' (2007) *''Heroes of the Pacific'' (2005) *''Hype: The Time Quest'' (1999) I *''IL-2 Sturmovik'' (2001) *''IL-2 Sturmovik: Forgotten Battles Ace'' (2004) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1993) *''Imagine: Animal Doctor'' (2007) *''Imagine: Babyz'' (2007) *''Imagine: Fashion Designer'' (2007) *''Imagine: Figure Skater'' (2007) *''Imagine: Master Chef'' (2007) *''Iron Lord'' (1989) *''Infestation'' (2000) J *''Jimmy Connors Pro Tennis Tour'' (1993) *''Just Dance'' (2009) *''Just Dance 2'' (2010) *''Just Dance 3'' (2011) *''Just Dance 4'' (2012) *''Just Dance 2014'' (2013) *''Just Dance 2015'' (2014) *''Just Dance 2016'' (2015) *''Just Dance 2017'' (2016) K *''Kong: The 8th Wonder of the World'' L *''Lost Magic'' (2006) *''Lost: Via Domus'' (2008) *''Lock On: Modern Air Combat'' (2003) *''Lunar Legend'' (2001) *''Lunar: Dragon Song'' (2005) M *''Monster 4x4: Masters of Metal'' (2003) *''Monster 4x4 World Circuit'' (2006) *''Myst Masterpiece Edition'' (2000) *''Myst III: Exile'' (2001) *''Myst IV: Revelation'' (2004) *''Myst V: End of Ages'' (2005) *''My French Coach'' (2007) *''My Italian Coach'' (2007) *''My Word Coach'' (2007) *''Mum's Night Off'' (2001) *Make Trax (1981) *Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle (2017) N *''Night Hunter'' (1989) *''Naruto: Rise of a Ninja'' (2007) *''No More Heroes'' (2008) O *''Open Season'' (2006) P *''Pacific Fighters'' (2004) *''Paradise'' (2006) *''Pawly_Pets: My_Animal_Hospital'' (2007) *''Payuta'' (1994) *''Peter Jackson's King Kong'' (2005) *''Planet of Death'' (1996) *''Pool of Radiance: Ruins of Myth Drannor'' (2001) *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' (2003) *''Prince of Persia: Warrior Within'' (2004) *''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones'' (2005) *''Prince of Persia: Revelations'' (2005) *''Prince of Persia: Rival Swords'' (2007) *''Prince of Persia: Working Title'' (2008/2009) *''Puffy's Saga'' (1988) Q *Quantum (1982) R *''Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear'' (1999) *''Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear: Urban Operations'' (2000) *''Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear: Black Thorn'' (2001) *''Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield (PC)'' (2003) *''Rainbow Six 3: Rogue Spear: Athena Sword'' (2004) *''Rainbow Six 3: Rogue Spear: Iron Wrath'' (2005) *''Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield (console)'' (2003) *''Rainbow Six 3: Black Arrow'' (2004) *''Rainbow Six: Lockdown'' (2005) *''Rainbow Six: Vegas'' (2006) *''Rainbow Six: Vegas 2'' (2008) *''RanX'' (1990) *''Rayman (PC)'' (1996) *''Rayman Gold (PC)'' (1997) *''Rayman Designer (PC)'' (1997) *''Rayman Forever (PC)'' (1998) *''Rayman Learning center Vol. 1, 2 and 3 (PC)'' (1999) *''Rayman Advance (GBA)'' (2001) *''Rayman 2: The Great Escape'' (PC, N64, PS, DC) (1999/2000) *''Rayman (GBC)'' (2000) *''Rayman 2 (GBC)'' (2001) *''Rayman Revolution (PS2)'' (2000-2001) *''Rayman DS'' (DS) (2005) *''Rayman M'' (UK Release) (PC) (2001) *''Rayman Arena'' (PC, PS2, XBOX) (2002) *''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' (PC, GCN, GBA, PS2) (2003) *''Rayman: Hoodlums' Revenge'' (GBA) (2005) *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' (Wii, PS2, XBOX, GBA, DS) (2006) *''Rayman Raving Rabbids 2'' (Wii, PS2, DS) (2007) *''Rayman Raving Rabbids Tv party'' (Wii, DS) (2008) *''Real Football 2008'' (2007) *''RealMYST'' (2000) *''Red Steel'' (2006) *''Redline Racer'' (1998) *''Riven, The Sequel to Myst'' (1998) *''Rocket: Robot on Wheels'' (1999) *''Rocksmith Authentic Guitar Games'' (2011) *''Rocky'' (2002) *''Rocky Legends'' (2004) *''Rocky Balboa'' (videogame) (2007) S *''Secret of the Silver Earring'' (2004) *''Shadowbane: The Rise of Chaos'' (2003) *''ShootMania Storm'' (2013) *''Silent Hunter III'' (2005) *''Silent Hunter 4: Wolves of the Pacific'' (2007) *''Silent Hunter IV: U-Boat Mission'' (2008) *''Sprung'' (2004) *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' (2004) *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' (2006) *''Surf's Up'' (2007) *''Splinter Cell'' (2002) *''Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow'' (2004) *''Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' (2005) *''Splinter Cell: Essentials'' (2006) *''Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' (2006) *''Splinter Cell: Conviction'' (2008) *''Street Racer'' (1994) *''Sub Culture'' (1997) *Space Encounters (1980) T *''The Dukes of Hazzard: Return of the General Lee'' (2004) *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' (2002) *''The Settlers: Heritage of Kings'' (2005) *''The Settlers II 10th Anniversary'' (2007) *''The Settlers: Rise of an Empire'' (2007) *''The Political Machine'' (2004) *''The Sum of All Fears'' (2002/2003) *''TIM7'' (1996) *''TMNT'' (2007) *''Tonic Trouble'' (2000) *''Tork: Prehistoric Punk'' (2005) *''TrackMania 2: Canyon'' (2011) *''TrackMania 2: Lagoon'' (2017) *''TrackMania 2: Stadium'' (2013) *''TrackMania 2: Valley'' (2013) *''TrackMania Turbo'' (2016) *''Trollz: Hair Affair!'' (2005) *''Twinworld'' (1989) U * Unreal (1990) * Uru: Ages Beyond Myst (2003) * Uru: The Path of the Shell (2004) W *''Warlords Battlecry II'' (2002) *''Warlords IV: Heroes of Etheria'' (2003) *''Will Rock'' (2003) X *''XIII'' (2003) Y *''Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates'' (2005) Z *''Zombi'' (1986) Category:Characters